Many Amazing ways to mock freddy
by Captain Protonn
Summary: funny stuff that the scooby doo gang do.The title really says it all, no offense to freddy. we all like freddy!
1. Freddys car

Chapter: 1

The mystery solving teens were tired out from the long day they've just had. They pulled into a motel parking lot in which not much cars were parked. Freddy stumbled out (almost falling over the curb) of his most trusted, amazing, lovely thing that he has owned in his entire life…his car, the mystery machine.

"Well gang, here's we'll be staying for the night." Fred said gloating a little at his beautiful van. One of the van doors opened and Daphne stepped out ever so gracefully, Unlike Fred.

"What was that Fred, we didn't hear you." " If you haven't noticed we were all still sitting in the van for no apparent reason." Daphne gave him a stupefied look.

"Daphne, you know he was probably just talking to his car again." Velma said jumping out of the van. Daphne giggled.

" Remember the time we were driving on that bumpy dirt road on our way to the carnival?" Daphne asked trying to hold back laughter.

" Ohh, it's ok girl, we'll be off of this big mean road in no time." Velma replied doing an almost perfect impression of Freddy.

The girls burst out laughing.

" I did not say that!" Freddy said seeming to get very annoyed at their mocking.

"Did too." Replied Velma and Daphne at the same exact time.

"Did not!" Freddy seemed to become very agitated now.

This nonsense went on for about 86 more hours before shaggy cut them off.

"Like, did not what guys?" he asked walking over to them clumsily.

"I Did NOT!" Freddy yelled one last time, it was actually a very lame girly yell but it was enough to make the girls shut up.

" Didn't do what?" Shaggy tried again.

"Ridnt rark the car rstraight." Scooby added studying the crooked van.

" I did to park the car straight, you're just looking at it wrong." Freddy said sternly.

" Freddy since when is there a wrong way to look at a car?" Velma asked in a half-mocking way. " Oh just drop the subject." He then started after Shaggy and Scooby (Who were fighting over a fuzz that they found on the street.) toward the motel.

Velma and Daphne ran to catch up after one last giggle at the crooked parked van.


	2. Freddys Dancing

Chapter 2

The teens got a room for the night, it was a little cramped but it was ok. There were three beds and a couch.

" I call bed!" yelled Daphne flinging herself at the bed, but she missed and her head went through the wall.

" Daphne, are you ok?" Velma asked not seeming to care that half of Daphne was in the wall.

Daphne pulled her head out of the wall. " Yeah im fine," she said starring at the huge hole in the wall. " Do you think they will notice that?" she asked fixing up her bed. " Naaaaaaa they won't." everyone in the room said at the same time. " Oh, alright just checking." She was about to say something when she passed by a mirror and screamed. It was a really low man scream but it was enough for everyone to stair.

" MY hair!" Daphne cried panicking. She ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

"I didn't see anything wrong with her hair." Freddy said staring at the huge hole in the wall. Everyone looked at him in disbelief. They all just ignored his constant questioning.

It was late at night when Daphne was finishing up in the bathroom. Everyone could here her singing the sesame street theme song. Freddy turned on some funky music and began dancing. First he did the worm then the moonwalk then he spun real fast and smacked his face into the closet door. He stumbled backwards whining like a little baby. He stood there for about 2 hours before the closet door finished him off by falling on him.

" Like, Fred you alright?" Shaggy asked stuffing is face with pretzels.

" Don't worry about him shaggy he's been through worse." Velma said closing her book. " Remember the time we were solving that giant mutant plant mystery?" " He entered a dance competition, he was soooooo confident that he could win and do the best." She then randomly threw her book at the wall and continued talking. "You really wanna know what happened?" She asked smirking. Everyone (except Freddy who could not for his life get the closet door off of him and Daphne who was in the bathroom fixing her hair.) huddled up around Velma. "Rell us." Scooby said excitedly. Then Velma finished in a whisper " He lost." Everyone laughed. Freddy got furious that he threw the closet door off him and turned into the hulk. He stomped over to them and threw them out the window the whole four stories down. At least that was what he thought; he was really just still stuck under a dumb old closet door.

"Put a sock in it guys!" He yelled. Scooby went over and yanked Fred's sock off. "HEY, that's just a figure of speech Scooby give it back."

Scooby whimpered and threw it at his face.

"Like good one Scoob." Shaggy said, as he laughed harder.

Just then Daphne came out and tripped over Freddy and the dreaded closet door. " Hey, watch where your going punk!" She yelled stumbling to her feet. Fred tried to complain about how that wasn't fair but it was no use.

They all climbed in the three beds and Scooby on the couch. Leaving Freddy sound asleep on the ground under a closet door.


	3. Freddys singingand a little more dance

Chapter 3

It was getting close to dinnertime. The gang was sitting in their room doing the random things that they do when they're bored.

"What ya gonna do when they come for you!" Freddy sang to his favorite show, cops.

" Will you please shut up im trying to read a book!" Velma was getting annoyed at his annoying singing, which she thought was terrible and annoying.

" Dooo dee da doo da I forget the words dadee doo."He sang.

" Are you ignoring me Freddy?" "Do I have to come over there and slam my favorite book down on your big fat head?"

"Why Velms, do you not like my awesome singing?" Freddy asked still singing a little bit.

" I think its ridiculously ridiculous, and don't call me velms!" She glared at him for about 30 minutes before going back to her favorite book.

" Hey velms, what's your favorite book? Daphne asked while she filed her nails perfectly.

Velma smiled and replied. " Well it's the best book ever its called Barney and friends."

" Awesome, have you seen the show?" Daphne asked glaring at Freddy for no reason.

" Yeah I never miss an episode, I watch it every morning." Velma said also glaring at Freddy for no reason.

" Hey wait a minute Velma why can she call you velms?" Freddy asked frowning at their glares.

" Well she says it nicer and better than you." Velma replied smirking at him.

" Oh ok." He said starting to sing again.

Shaggy and Scooby were bouncing up and down on the beds. " Like, Yippee!" Shaggy yelled as he bounced up. " Reah, Rippee!" Scooby also yelled.

" Guys you shouldn't be doing that you might smack heads or something." Velma said concerned for no odd reason.

" Like Velma we'll be fine." Shaggy said as he came down from the air.

" Reah were rfine." Scooby said also.

After about 5 minutes they smacked heads and went to get ice packs.

" It was an itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini! YEEHAW!" Freddy sang horribly.

Velma was about to go slam the book on his head when he randomly got up and did a little hip motion as he sang.

Velma ran out the door, Daphne not too far behind.

" Was he trying to dance again!" Daphne yelled running down the hall.

" Sure looked like it Daph, it sure scared me." She replied.

While they were running from Freddy who scared them out of the room, they ran into Scooby and Shaggy. Literally.

" OW!" Daphne cried out.

They were all piled up on the ground.

" Like what's going on!" Shaggy said trying to get out from under a fat Velma butt.

" Freddy Did his famous little hip motion, the one where he swing it around a little when he's dancing." Velma replied holding back giggles.

" He thinks he dances awesomely but that's the lamest dance move I' ve ever seen." Daphne said starting to laugh.

" He scares people when he does that." Velma said before she burst out laughing.

" Guys, What did you do that for?" Freddy yelled through the room even though no one was in there. He shrugged and started to sing louder and dance more, while the others laughed out in the hall.


End file.
